Mirror Swapped!
by Miss Croatia
Summary: Lukas was fine until he was pushed into a mirror by his reflection. All the monsters are soon to be realesed and Lukas can only stay in the word he is with Emil who said he's help. How on earth can he retuen and what has his reflection got in store for the world?
1. Perfect Perfection

Nothing was more boring than perfection. Same as the same stereotypes repeated in everything that someone said or did. Well Lukas believed in that anyway. He was sitting on his veranda alone. It was a quiet place to live. Attractive country attractive house and Lukas was still bored. He looked at the sky and then held out fingers like a gun trying to work on his magic. It didn't work as well as he wanted. The green orb only caused him to hit his imaginary friend.

Oh yeah…did we mention about the insanity this boy faces?

Lukas showed no emotion as the green troll looked at him and asked as casually as possible "What are you doing Lukas?"

Lukas shrugged and lay on his back. He was too bored to talk or smile. The troll ignored him too. Instead one of the annoying little pixies decided to get involved with the matter. She pulled Lukas' hair gently and he sat up and flicked her off "What do you want?" he asked bored

"Can't you ever apologise for what you do wrong?" she said in a high pitched sweet voice.

"I could…but I just don't want too,"

"Would you ever smile? Even for me?" the pixie asked pulling his cheeks but again he guided her away gently.

"No,"

"Show me emotion of any kind?" she pleaded him

"I am," he said pointing to his face "I am in euphoria," he said

The pixie groaned and said "Lukas your on such a low you have lowered yourself to talking to creatures who aren't even real!" she shouted at him

Lukas laughed "Oh please, I don't talk to you, you talk to me,"

"What if others saw you? They wouldn't see us too you know that, right?"

Lukas looked at the pixie. She smiled and nodded. Then she left Lukas again to consider his own actions. He didn't want to apologise to the troll. It seemed un-necessary since the troll would probably forget soon enough anyway. Lukas rolled onto his stomach. Without looking at his feet he took off his shoes. He decided that nothing was better than just relaxing today. He was tierd and decided that a nap would be perfect. He lay in the sun and used his hat to cover his face.

He woke up a few minutes later hungry. He looked in the fridge looking for anything he could eat. As the door swang open…it was empty. Lukas wondered how it was possible that all the food was completely gone. He was frustrated as he thought about where it went. It was kind of obvious though. He ate it all and was too lazy to get out into town and bye more food. Lukas decided it was enough waiting. Closing the fridge with annoyed glares at his imaginary friends he left for the first time in a few weeks toward civilisation. It was still sunny outside but the sun was slowly descending and it seemed almost impossible to wait for a bus.

Lukas was still flustered as he paid the fare. He gave the driver his tickets and sat at the very back watching things fly across though the window. He believed it was unnecessary to have a car. His suspicions were right since he barely left his house. Lukas walked down the streets of Norway. He lived closer to Oslo, the capital city. The city would've been nice if he wasn't looking for something so simple as food to eat.

Lukas rocked on his feet for a while and he then looked up at a store close by. Not caring where he was going he walked into the store. He was surprised that the inside was dark and dreary. The insides were drapped with purple and black walls. The selves were lined with fairies and dragons and all sorts of mystical creatures. Lukas was curious as he saw a troll. He wanted to pick it up but a gentle hand caught his and put it back at his side.

There was a blonde man standing beside Lukas. He was taller just by a few centimetres and had green eyes with huge eyebrows. "Can I help you sir?" he asked with a British accent.

Lukas looked at the troll and said "What is this place?"  
"You must not get out often," he said shrugging and Lukas wondered bluntly how he could guess "Welcome to Arthur's magical wonders," he spread his arms out as if to summon something.

Lukas was amused "Magic huh?" he felt his fingers tingle and he said "Well how 'magical' are your wonders?"

The man presumably named Arthur smiled and turned away he showed Lukas a book that has stars and gold trim. Reading just the first page, Lukas knew it was a book that he bought years ago. The book was real. It taught Lukas all he knew. It was given to him by a stranger. Lukas had read it as fun and one day decided to try it out. When it worked he was happy. With that he believed it was better to be untraceable. "Who gave this to you?"

Arthur smiled and said "A stranger, no name was given. I just read it and then bam, I had powers,"

Lukas put the book on the counter beside a crystal ball. "Strange, I have one too,"

Arthur laughed "Really? Show us some magic then?"

Using his powers Lukas cast a simple spell and made the crystal ball a bouncy ball before returning it back to its glass form. Arthur was impressed. "Great job sir, you might want to see something special then," Arthur looked out the window. He closed his store two hours early. Lukas had a feeling this was big. Following Arthur who led him to his back room. It was still rather empty and dark. After removing a sheet Lukas saw a mirror in front of him. Nothing special just a mirror. "What is so special about one's own reflection?"

"It was given to me by the stranger, I was hoping you'd know," Lukas shock his head. "Well I'll get some tea, you try to see what it's about, I tried using spells to uncover its nature…but it didn't work."

Arthur left Lukas with the mirror. The mirror seemed to shine on its golden rims. Running a finger along the old wood Lukas looked at his reflection. If this was un-ordinary obviously Arthur was mad. Out of curiosity he touched the mirror. At this his reflection grabbed his hand smiling. Lukas was surprised. Attempting to use magic failed him. Lukas fell over as his reflection began to drag him closer. The reflection was being violent now. Lukas didn't want to go anywhere. He began to call for help and tried to summon the troll. The troll didn't appear and the reflection stopped. Lukas looked at the mirror unsure. His reflection was gone. Then from behind he was pushed into the mirror. His reflection waved him away and Lukas was falling.

Lukas' reflection left the store. He had his own mischief to make.


	2. Fallen

Have you ever had that feeling where you feel like something's gone terribly wrong? You know leaving your lunchbox at home after you're already half way to school? Realizing you didn't do your homework and you have to lie to a teacher to dodge the bullet of getting detention. Even realizing that your fridge was empty. Well that was dumb of you. At least your reflection didn't pull to…who really knows where Lukas is.

It was free falling. The gravity wasn't light it was pulling him back down the ground like that scientist had always said…wasn't that Isaac Newton? Who really thinks about science when they fall? Well Lukas does. Lukas stopped thinking facts and decided that now that magic would be a wonderful idea to stop himself looking like a pancake and being peeled off the floor with a pocket knife.

Lukas was attempting to use magic. He thought about calling the troll to use its magic to save his life. Lukas now was falling head first. Holding his arms in front of him, his hat was gone now. Too bad. A spell which would help was a wind spell, if he could just get that to shift his body weight towards a tree or a lake. Lukas was frustrated as he began to feel a stronger wind shoving his body to the left side of wherever he was.

The wind wasn't comfortable and he knew that sand was hitting him scratching him. He stopped about fifteen meters from the ground. He couldn't do anything. Closing his eyes he wished he had said sorry to the troll he hit with the magic.

Lukas' heart was escalating and he was done with his fall. He felt easy for a moment then he heard someone yelling at him. He opened his eyes surprised. Rolling off someone's back he saw a beast facing him. The beast was huge. The beast was staring at Lukas with an angry glare. The beast was half dragon part horse. Whatever it was it was ugly and it wanted to kill. Lukas look at whose back he landed on. The boy held a bow and arrow in his hands while aiming at the beasts eye. Firing an arrow the beast closed its heavily lidded eye and the boy turned to Lukas and with angry purple eyes he said "Run," he pointed away before grabbing his bow and drawing it back again.

The beast held out a claw trying to pick up the boy with that scaly hand. The boy's bow was aimed at the head, not at the hand so Lukas used some magic to hit the beast. The beast screeched as the arrow got into its eye and the magic burned its hand. The boy threw his bow to the floor, took his sword and ran towards the chest of the beast. Lukas was shocked and he watched him run. Using his magic again to throw some fire at the beast. Soon enough the boy was running and he jumped. He cut the beast in the heart, rupturing its beating heart. The beast growled at first. Lukas used that to give an excuse to fire at him again. The beast fell backwards, knocking high trees from there place and falling hard on its side. The boy took some scales from the beast's body. Cramming as much as he could into a bag that looked no more than rags. The boy looked back at Lukas "I thought I told you to go away, you obviously struggle to listen,"

Lukas was offended but didn't mention that "Can you please just tell me how I can get out of here?"

"Get out of here? You crazy idiot, this is one world,"

"No, I fell in here through a mirror! I'm from Norway!"  
"Norway? What's that? A new drug, you might be addicted, you're mad," the boy turned away and said "I'm sorry I can't help people who are insane,"

Lukas felt himself lose interest with that boy "Fine! I'll get out on my own!"

The boy looked back at him and said "One word of advice, go left, you can find town, go the way you are, more of these beautiful creatures will try to gouge your body parts," he walked away without saying anything else or waiting for Lukas to reply.

Lukas waved him off with a hand. He looked back at the beast. By what the boy did he looked like he was taking the scales to sell. Lukas took three scales, hoping they were going to give him enough money so he could get out of wherever he was. Walking in the direction the boy told him he stared up a the sky. Nothing seemed different. It was blue with a few trees and a sun. Seemed like a normal place, with monsters killing everywhere.

**Back in Norway**

England put his tea on the table, where had that boy gone to, it was so rude of him to leave without saying anything. He looked at the mirror nothing seemed different. He looked at the door, maybe he could catch up to that mysterious chap. Running out of the store and closing it, no one bothered looking at the store anyway. He looked down the streets and saw a green flash down the street. Running towards t saw a full street of people lying on the floor.

A man was lying on the floor dead; a lady was sitting on a rubbish bin bleeding to death. Running straight towards the lady and using healing to the best of his abilities, Arthur asked "Tell me who did this?"

She smiled and said "It was like magic at first,"

That was all Arthur needed to know it was that boy in his store a while ago. "Which way did he go,"

"Sweetie, he'll kill you," the woman said gently "But he's gone that way, careful,"

Calling an ambulance for the two in the pathway, Arthur continued to run after the crazy boy. He followed a track of blood and looked at the walls. That boy. He was sitting on a parkbench holding money in his hands. The money was covered in blood so he was doing his best to clean it.

"Really?" Arthur asked him. They boy jumped and said "Listen Arthur, listen good, what happened in there was provoked, I saw they would need no more money so I took it!"

"What was your name again?" Arthur asked

The reflection was silent trying to remember "Luke?" he asked himself.

"Listen Luke, that was wrong on so many levels, just come with me," Arthur took his shoulder. Luke screamed and his disappeared.

Arthur knew he would do that. That was why he put a tracking device on the boy. Closing his eyes, he focused onto an entire map of Norway. Luke was heading towards Hell. If that was it Arthur needed more angelic qualities.

* * *

**I'm not sure if it's true or not but there's a town in Norway called Hell. **

**If that's not true or is True please just tell me. Thanks guys. If you want leave a review. I like reading. :)**

**I also want to say a big apology to anyone who waited for me to put up a second chapter. Please don't think the next chapter will take this long! Don't lose faith in me! I'm a good person!**


End file.
